


Apex Predators

by Vanilla_Raindrops



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Go see it it's on Smackjeeves, I'm making a comic of this, Oral Sex, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Succubi & Incubi, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Raindrops/pseuds/Vanilla_Raindrops
Summary: Sometimes, even sex demons need some lovin'





	Apex Predators

  
  
  


Everything was calm in Albert's room. The clock on the wall facing his bed showed exactly midnight, and for a school night, the boy was up late. Well, he had planned on staying up a couple more hours, as he wanted to finish the game he was playing. Countless sleepless nights were visible on his face, with the bags and circles under his eyes and the pale and cold complexion of his skin, looking so frail and exhausted that you would think he could collapse at any moment. He finally finished the level he was playing, and got up, deciding it was time for a pee break. The boy yawned and scratched his naked back as he stumbled towards the bathroom. When he got out, a noise coming from his room made him jump, and Albert stopped in his tracks. It sounded like something landed on his bed. He paused for a second, then shrugged. Maybe it was just the wind. But oh, how wrong was he to think that, he realized once he entered his room. A shadow, a figure, a silhouette of a creature was sitting comfortably on his bed, the light of the boy's TV reflecting on it's creepy yellow eyes. Albert turned on the lights and the creature covered their - or, actually - her eyes, hissing at the sudden change of lighting. Albert's heart jumped in his chest when he saw what exactly had taken refuge on his bed. It looked like a woman, maybe a bit older than him, around her mid-20s, with wings flapping behind her back and two dark curled up horns poking out of her scarlet hair, and a long tail wiggling around behind her. She had long claws on her hands and feet, and slightly pointy teeth. Her hair looked very clean and neatly done, completely undone but falling graciously on her waist in wavy red locks. She wasn't wearing any clothes, and Albert's gaze inevitably fell on her large chest, moving down to look at her curvy body, large hips, big and squishy thighs and down to her knees, he couldn't see the rest since she was sitting on her legs. The girl brought a finger to her lips and sensually stroked the plushy pink skin with her index finger, staring at Albert and batting her eyelashes. 

“You seem to know what I am, judging by how excited you are right now…” the succubus said, smirking and licking her lips. Albert nodded and took a hesitant step forward, feeling a pull towards the tantalizing creature. “H-how did you know… I felt… l-like…” he tried speaking, but was too hypnotized by the beauty in front of him to gather his thoughts. “Darling, I'm a sex demon, I can smell arousal from a mile away.” She smirked and brought her gaze a bit lower. “And I also have eyes, and those eyes tell me someone wants to put that pretty thing inside of me…” she bit her lip, wagging her tail like an excited dog, and moved one of her hands up. “You're not moving very fast, though… let me help you…” 

With one single movement of her wrist, a few tentacles came out of the ground and pushed Albert on the bed. He yelped and stood up, finding himself face to face with the demon. She smiled, and it made him blush. “Hello cutie.”

Albert smiled awkwardly, trying to ignore one of the tentacles that was wrapping itself around his leg and sliding up his thigh. The succubus gently took the boy's chin in her hand, lifting his head up, and stuck out her tongue. Albert felt the tip of the tentacle softly press on the forming bulge in his boxers, and he instinctively thrusted his hips forward. The demon chuckled and pressed her soft and plushy lips against his, moaning softly at the contact of their mouths together. She slid her tongue inside and Albert moaned softly, not only from that but also from the tentacle that had started to rub very gently against his crotch. The succubus broke the kiss for a second and moved her mouth very slowly towards Albert's ear. He could feel her warm and damp breath tickle his skin as she breathed very softly against his ear. “You want me, don't you..?” She whispered, and Albert felt shivers of pleasure down his spine as she did. He nodded and whimpered softly, and the demon smirked, lifting the boy up with a few more tentacles and laying him down on the bed, on his stomach, with the tentacle still rubbing itself against him. Albert felt the girl lay down over him, and her soft and squishy breasts press against his back. He had just realized just how badly he yearned for release. Ever since the demon had kissed him, it was like his sex drive had multiplied. Albert tried to stand up, but fell back down on the bed. “Oooh, what's wrong? You want to turn around?” Albert nodded and the demon giggled happily. “Awwe, sorry cutie, but it's easier for me to feed when you're on your stomach like this.” The boy felt the girl's hand slide under his boxers, and he gasped softly. The succubus brought her mouth to his ear and licked it slowly. “Don't worry cutie, I don't bite… much.” She nibbled and tugged on the boy's earlobe, as her hand slid down to gently stroke Albert's dick. He moaned softly and bucked his hips, the feeling of her hand on him sending electricity through his entire body. He heard her giggle behind her, and her wings flapped a few times in excitement. Albert moaned softly when she slid his boxers down and picked up the pace of her stroking, and he felt the tentacle slide up his body, caressing his belly and chest with it's slimy and warm texture, going around the boy's neck and sliding near his lips. 

“Open wiiide, big boy~” the succubus said in a singsong voice, and Albert reluctantly opened his mouth, the tentacle quickly shoving itself inside it. He whimpered softly when it started moving, and the demon moaned loudly, pressing her cheek against Albert's ear. He felt a bit of her drool fall on his cheek and wondered if she could feel what the tentacles were feeling. As soon as the one in his mouth slid out, he moved his head to the side and nibbled on it gently, then started sucking and licking the large limb. The succubus yelped in pleasure and bucked her hips against Albert's butt, her grip on his dick tightening a bit. Albert moaned and kept licking and sucking. He felt himself grow close to cumming already, and the succubus sensed that, as she removed her hand from his dick. Albert whimpered and bucked his hips in need for immediate release, but the succubus bit her lip and got off from above him. “Ts ts cutie, I'm not ready to cum yet…” she grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up on his knees, and she sat in front of him, a few more tentacles moving around her. “Now come on, keep on sucking~” the tentacle he had been licking moved back to his mouth, pressing on his closed lips forcefully. He opened his mouth and let it slide inside again, feeling slime drip from his mouth and down his chin. He brought one hand to the tentacle and started stroking it, and the succubus moaned, biting her lip and bringing one hand to her dripping wet crotch. With her free hand, she lifted up Albert's chin and looked at him lustfully, although Albert couldn't help but to look down at where her other hand was. Her long and soft fingers were rubbing and pressing against her pretty pink pussy, juices squirting all over the bed. Her eyes started glowing and she stuck out her tongue, hissing and whimpering. “Aahh, I can't take it anymore…” she removed the tentacle from his mouth and pushed him on the bed again, this time laying on his back. She crawled over him, and went past his dick. Albert whimpered and moved his hips, wondering what she was going to do. Two tentacles grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms down on his sides. He was about to protest but suddenly felt a weight on his face, followed by, he guessed, a tentacle wrapping itself around his dick. It pulsated with the sudden contact, and felt the pressure around it tighten, a lot, to the point where it hurt him a bit. “Don't be mistaken, my dear, I still don't want you cumming before I do…” he felt her wet crotch rub against his mouth. “If you do… you don't want to know what kind of punishment I can inflict to you…” the pressure around his dick lessened and the succubus pressed her pussy against Albert's mouth. The smells of arousal and excitement filled his nose, and he opened his mouth and started licking any piece of her his tongue could touch. He felt the tentacle slowly move up and down his dick, and he tensed up, trying not to cum immediately. The succubus moaned loudly and bucked her hips, her juices splattering all over Albert's face, and he kept on licking, sometimes moving his head up a bit and sucking on her clit, making the demon grab his head and press her crotch even more on him. 

She suddenly looked down at him and stuck out her tongue. “Y-you can cum now..!” She ordered, and as she did, a wave of cum came out from both of them, splashing all over Albert's face and belly. 

The succubus then moved away from Albert's face and sat up on the edge of the bed. Realizing she was about to leave, Albert grabbed her hand. “W-wait!” He exclaimed.

The succubus turned around. “Heh, you don't want me to leave? Strange, usually the humans don't say anything when I'm leaving, because they're too traumatized to say a word…” she turned around. “What do you want?”

“W-what's your name?” Albert said weakly.

The succubus's eyes widened, and she smiled. “My name is Natia.” She said softly.

Albert smiled. “T-thank you… w-will you ever… come back..?”

She giggled. “Heh, you're pretty cute, so maybe I will!” She gave him a peck on the cheek, then stood up and walked towards the window. Right before jumping off, she turned around and winked. “I'd say the odds will be in your favor, Albert!”

The demon jumped off and flew away into the night sky, leaving Albert alone in his room, but somehow even happier than he was before.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually making a comic out of this! It'll have multiple chapters and have an actual story! (Also s e x s c e n e s)  
> If you wanna read it, here it is: http://www.smackjeeves.com/comicprofile.php?id=178903


End file.
